


Tidal Pools and Shimmers

by Deyanira



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Carlos is punny, Cecil is an ocean sprite, He carries around a clam, M/M, POCecil, mild spoilers for episode 44
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:26:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1403002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deyanira/pseuds/Deyanira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil is an ocean sprite very far from what was home, and not so far away at all. Carlos just enjoys the mysteries of a boyfriend who carries around a clam to hide in, and not to mention spending time at the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tidal Pools and Shimmers

**Author's Note:**

> Based on me and [my girlfriend's](http://catsandcomposers.tumblr.com) AU.

When he first drove into Night Vale, Carlos heard the smooth voice announcing his arrival along with his fellow scientists. When he heard said voice discussing his appearance, and waxing poetic, he blushed quite a bit as some of his team members chuckled. While he wouldn’t call himself unattractive, it was strange to hear a stranger speaking so highly of him when they hadn’t even met!

When he called everyone to a town meeting to introduce himself and his team, he noticed a man with scales hovering near the back, watching him. His skin was nearly as dark as his own with a desert tan, but the scales glimmered with the light of the gym, blue and nearly purple.

After greeting Old Woman Josie, and her angels towering above him, the man fluttering about in the background walked up to him. “Hello, Carlos the Scientist, I’m Cecil Palmer, the Voice of Night Vale.” He extended his hands towards Carlos’ own.

“It’s nice to meet you, Mr. Palmer. My name is Carlos Algarin. I’m a scientist. Thank you for your ah, warm welcome today.” Carlos took his hand, firmly shaking firmly. He noted his skin was cooler than his own, but it didn’t bother him much. It felt nice compared to the sweltering heat outside. Cecil’s brilliant smile nearly blinded him when he flashed it at him.

“I’ll see you around, Mister Scientist.” Cecil let go of him and then waved to say goodbye. Carlos watched him leave, a small warm feeling blossoming in his stomach.  
  


* * *

 

The bowling alley incident, Carlos made his decision. There wouldn’t be any more waiting around to call Cecil, feeling idiotic about every single time he had called saying, “I’m not calling for personal reasons.” And Cecil wouldn’t even care, just as happy and pleased to talk to him whenever he could.  
When he woke up again, breathing heavily, drenched in blood and sweat, body warm and thankfully alive.

When Cecil put his head on his shoulder, and Carlos placed a hand on his knee, he knew right then he wanted. He remembered the first time they went out for coffee, when Cecil brought a clam along with them. "So, um, what exactly is the purpose of bringing a clam along to coffee?"

"It’s kind of like a safety net. You have your lab coat, I have my clam. Plus, the humidity indoors isn’t as wet as I need it to be to survive. It helps."

Carlos smiled at his explanation, storing the knowledge away for future reference. “How did you end up here, then? We’re rather far from the ocean.”

"It’s a long story. And besides, there really was a waterfront once. I used to live there."  
Cecil revealing his secret was endearing, and Carlos was absolutely shocked he trusted him enough to even say he was an ocean sprite.  
That night outside, spending it together under the Lights Above the Arbys, it was magical. Cecil’s scales reflected the faint starlight. Spending time together became important. Dates, kissing, avoiding becoming a buzzing shadow being. Normal dating stuff.

* * *

 

Living with Cecil became part of routine. He liked routine. The humidifiers were on in every room to compensate for the arid desert air. And Cecil? He usually shrunk in size to hang out in his shell. The shell itself was about a foot across, so it wasn’t actually small, but it was always sort of adorable watching Cecil peak out from the lid with a grin on his lips. “You know, Mr. Scientist, there’s room for two in here.”

“Umm, I don’t see how? No offense, Cecil, but I’m not a magical being.” Cecil always invited him into his shell, but he wasn’t exactly sure how it all worked. And while he was more than willing to join him, it never really appealed in that he wanted to know the mechanics of shrinking and how large the shell really was on the inside. The shell itself was a fire-y red, yellow streaking on the outside, with hints of magenta near the bottom. The inside had a shimmery blue portal, surrounded by grooved pearl, blue light reflected off the surface.

“Just trust me. Touch the portal with your hand, and you’ll be with me shortly,~” he chuckled.

“Alright.” Carlos carefully touched the portal, shuddering when the felt a cool sensation running through his body. He blinked and then he was next to Cecil. “So, this is where you like to be when you’re not sleeping or interacting with me, huh?” The room he was standing in seemed cavernous for the shell, a purple carpet surrounding them. It was lavender, the walls the same shimmery periwinkle blue as the portal. 

“Yeah. Its home. The door over there leads to an ocean. Sort of. It’s hard to explain. Down that way is my other bedroom if the humidifiers aren’t working. There’s a tidal pool next to it. There’s some bioluminescent bacteria in little orbs and it glows. It’s really cool. I mean, I think you would find it scientifically interesting! Come on, I’ll show you!” Cecil reached for Carlos’ hand and pulled him into the somewhat dark hallway. The walls glimmered, seemingly the same pearl shades as the shell when seen from normal size. He ran his hands along it, smiling at how cool it felt.

“This won’t affect me, right? Bioluminescent bacteria is very scientifically interesting, but I don’t have any petri dishes for samples.”

“Oh hush, you can worry about samples later! See this?” Cecil pointed towards the mural along one of the walls. “My niece painted it for me.”

Carlos smiled, noticing the beach scene wasn’t exactly like the beach he used to visit as a kid. “It’s beautiful. She’s very talented.”

“You think so? Anyway, here’s the little pool.” Carlos noted the waves of light dancing along the walls in time with the movement of the water, and then grinned as he looked into the tidal pool. How it all worked, he wasn’t sure, but it was still rather nice. Cecil was all smiles, encouraging him lean over the side of the rocky outcropping and into the water.

“There are sea stars! And urchins? I haven’t seen one of those since I was in high school. Can I reach in?”

“Of course! Be careful, that urchin likes to poke. It hasn’t gotten used to the whole idea that there is more food in here than in the other room thing. So it, I assume, thinks everything in there is food.”

“Oooooh, okay.” Carlos carefully slid his hand into the water, delighted at its coolness. “This is amazing. It’s like taking a vacation back home! And there’s an entire miniature ecosystem right here! This is just wow.” He carefully lifted up a sea star, making sure not to expose it to the air.

“I’m glad you like it. Did you want to go to the ocean?”

“Yes! Is it really the ocean, or is it another portal, or… I need to wear something appropriate!”

“Carlos, you’re fine, though if you want to come swim with me, you’ll have to change into swim trunks. I have a spare pair in the dresser.” Cecil walked over to said piece of furniture and pulled out neon green and blue trunks, tossing it over to the scientist. “They should fit perfectly,” he chirped.

“Thanks, Cecil.” Carlos shrugged off his lab coat, tossing it onto the bed. Then each button carefully opened on his shirt. A faint blush colored his cheeks as he noted Cecil watching him undress. He bit into his lip as he stepped out of his jeans and boxers. His boyfriend’s sound of appreciation made him flush more, and then he slipped the trunks on. They clashed with his skin, but it didn’t really matter. They were just going swimming, after all. Reaching for Cecil’s hand, he followed behind the ocean sprite, wondering if he would ever see him in his true form. Not that Cecil wasn’t lovely as he was, because he was. He was just curious to see the more intimate parts of him. However, it took a lot of trust, which he totally understood.

“And here we are.” They stepped through another portal, and then it was warm, but not oppressive, and very, very humid. The sea salt reminded him of happier memories from childhood. He took careful steps towards the ocean, reveling in the ocean sand. It was not yellow, but white, reflecting ‘sunlight?’ he asked himself. Just at the edge, he waited for Cecil to catch up to him. “So, do you like it?”

Carlos didn’t answer, only pulling him into a kiss, and holding him close.  After a few moments, he pulled away. “I love it,” he murmured. Walking into the water together, hand in hand, feeling the waves against his ankles, legs, chest. The deeper they went, the happier Cecil became. “Cecil, you never did answer my question. How does an ocean sprite end up in the desert, even if there’s a waterfront?”

“Night Vale wasn’t always a desert. At one point, it was wet and humid, with brackish water at the waterfront. Like, mixed freshwater and saltwater. It was amazing, you would have loved it. And then it got drained. I’m not sure why. I stayed because I really loved Night Vale. I still love Night Vale. I did some complicated magic to get my shell like this. Then I can stay near the ocean and near home like I wanted. I can stay hydrated, and if I need time alone, I have this.” They were bobbing along in the ocean, letting the energy of the waves keeping them in place, except for the occasional push from a bigger wave.

“I see. Thank you for your explanation, though draining the waterfront…I suddenly understand why it looks muddy and cracked.”

“The City Council from the early 1940s made a prediction that Night Vale would be a desert by 1950, 1955-ish. When the appointed years came, the waterfront stuck around, so they drained it. Did some weird dimensional thing and then Night Vale was in the desert. I can’t complain. I have this,” Cecil laughed, a hand waving in the air, gesturing all of the ocean.

“Huh. Hey, Cecil? Can we swim around a bit? Not that I mind drifting about, but I do prefer to get some exercise.”

“Sure!” Cecil released his other hand, watching as Carlos doggy-paddled next to him before stretching out completely. Carlos began swimming about forty feet away from Cecil, smiling. The water felt warm, and Cecil looked so happy. It was nice. Relaxing. No such thing as horrible beasts wrought from dimensions unknown.  
After swimming about for a couple of hours, Carlos was feeling tired, and the wind was picking up. He swam to shore where Cecil sat waiting for him. “Whenever things may seem overwhelming, you’re always welcome here.”

“Thank you. So, uh, where am I going to shower? You don’t seem to have a bathroom around here,” Carlos joked, all smiles.

“There’s a bathroom next to my room, Mr. Scientist. Or we could go back to the apartment, if you wanted. “

“No, we can stay. The shower is freshwater, right?”

Cecil shoved against Carlos, laughing. “Of course! We can shower together, hmm?”

“Yes. Perfect.” Walking back through the portal back to the lavender-carpeted room felt strange. It was tingle-y and unusual. It wasn’t the same as before. This time he walked in front of Cecil, seeking out this bathroom Cecil spoke of. He then noticed an alcove off to the side of the hallway, and door within it. “This is it, yeah?”

“Yep! We don’t have to chant to the shower to make work, which is always nice.” Carlos watched his boyfriend as the water was turned on, the steam beginning to blur his vision. And then he removed the swim trunks and was in the blessedly hot water. He couldn’t help but let out a small groan of appreciation as he started warming up again. Cecil stepped in behind him. “Hey.”

“Hello. What can I do for you, Mr. Palmer?” He asked, teasing.

“I’m not sure! I seem to have mysteriously acquired a scientist in my shower, and I’d like to know if sleeping with him is a possibility.”

“Are you seriously asking me to have sex? Ahem. Well, you’ll have to ask that scientist that was mysteriously acquired,” Carlos purred.

“Carlos, come to bed with me, please.” His eyes searched Carlos’ for approval. A tentative kiss on his lips, and Carlos leaned into it, kissing him back with more pressure. Cecil’s moan was more than worth actually answering, and he took the opportunity to lick into his boyfriend’s mouth. He never took the time to just enjoy it, because usually it was a rush to get to the sex. Not this time, at least. Cecil tasted of sea salt, and oddly, something caramel. He pressed the sprite against the wall, rutting against him. Carlos could feel how hard Cecil was getting, and he was already there himself. His breathing was quick, and he pulled away to take a deep breath.

“Shower sex?” He asked, wondering if the bed was too far away at this point.

“Mmm, maybe. Would you prefer me in bed? There’s not much room in here.”

“Wash my hair out and then to the bed, I guess. You’re right, there’s not really any room in there.” They washed themselves quickly, shutting the water off after rinsing. A warm, fluffy towel to clean off and then they dashed to the bedroom. “Are you sure you want to have sex? We can wait. I’m totally okay with waiting.”

“Shhh, imperfect Carlos. I would like to have sex with you, it would be neat.” Cecil’s eyes widened, and he blushed as he reached for Carlos, pulling him in for a kiss. Kissing was always nice, especially when Cecil’s hands wandered along Carlos’ body. They were cool, and then one was wrapped around his cock, jacking him off.

“F-f-fuck,” Carlos muttered, thrusting into Cecil’s hand, wanting more contact. Cecil squeezed him, releasing him completely. The sprite moved to straddle his scientist, smiling all the while, grinding against him. Carlos’ hands drifted up to squeeze Cecil’s hips.  
Carlos was the one to make the first move, almost yanking his boyfriend down for a frantic kiss. Cecil was rutting against him, both their dicks caught in-between their bodies. The friction was wonderful, little sparks of pleasure running along his nerves. Cecil was gasping out moans, making everything all the more arousing, canting his hips against Carlos.

Grinding against each other, both of their bodies getting slick with sweat. Their cries mingled in the air, reverberating against the walls. “Cecil, mmm close!” Carlos keened, head tossed back into the pillow. He wouldn’t be able to take much more, grinding against Cecil as he came, letting a soft cry escape his lips. His boyfriend continued rutting against him, ignoring the stickiness of the cum between them. Carlos nipped along his neck, hoping to help Cecil along, glad to hear the loud moan which preceded the other man’s orgasm. And then he felt more sticky liquid on his stomach.

Cecil collapsed to the side of Carlos with a chuckle. “Mmm, that was nice.” His hands immediately dig into the scientist’s hair, running through the locks of soft curls.

“That was nice. Can we just stay here for a while?” Carlos nestled himself closer to Cecil, snuggling as close as he possibly could.

“Yes, of course. Sleep well, my Carlos.”

“Thanks, Sea-sil.”

“…CARLOS.”

“What? Don’t tell me you didn’t sea it coming.”

Cecil groaned, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “You can wave your nap goodbye.”

“I think I’ll be able to tide myself over.”

“I’m sure you’re just foaming at the mouth for more.”

“Oh yeah, can’t you let me jetsam rest?”

The ocean sprite laughed. “You win.”

Carlos grinned, seemingly done with his puns. “I’m glad you could see it my bay.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking a small break from writing Stripper Vale to write this, and in between the premiere of Stripper Vale from Kevin's point of view. Interested in more? I put up fic previews [here at my blog.](http://silent-novae.tumblr.com) Join us in screaming to the void.


End file.
